1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of air pressurizing headphones. More specifically, it pertains to a headset having two fans directed towards a user's ear canal, for equalizing air pressure across the tympanic membrane of a user's ear. The invention is particularly useful in airplane cabins or for climbers at high altitudes.
Air travellers and high altitude climbers often experience a popping sensation within their ears. This popping is a result of air pressure stabilization across the membranes of a user's ears. The tympanic membrane, or “eardrum” is a thin membrane that helps to transmit sound. Air pressure is exerted on both sides of the eardrum; with the surrounding atmosphere pressure pushing it inwards while air being delivered via a tube between the back of your nose and the eardrum pushes it outwards. This narrow tube is called the Eustachian tube. When a person swallows the tube opens and a small bubble of air is able to move causing a ‘pop’.
Rapid altitude changes in planes make the ‘pop’ much more noticeable due to bigger differences in pressure. Air pressure decreases as a plane ascends; hence air must exit the Eustachian tubes to equalize these pressures, again causing a ‘pop’. Conversely, as a plane descends, the air pressure starts to increase; therefore the Eustachian tubes must open to allow more air to flow through, in order to equalize the pressure again, causing another ‘pop’. If the tissue of the sinuses, throat, or ear are irritated, infected or swollen, then it may be difficult for air to pass through the Eustachian tubes. Air becomes trapped on either side of the Eustachian tubes and pressure is exerted on the eardrum. This can cause moderate to severe pain for the traveller.
Common methods of relieving the ear pain associated with changing air pressure involve forcing air out of the lungs and into the ears, chewing candy, and taking nasal decongestants. The practice of closing the nose and mouth and blowing outward to force air through the Eustachian tubes can be dangerous to the eardrums. If a person exerts too much force, the eardrums can tear or rupture, leading to extreme pain and the potential for long term hearing loss. The chewing of candy or gum is a viable option for many people, but can cause problems for children, the elderly, and those who lack proper musculoskeletal structure in the jaw. The last option, decongestant sprays and nasal medications, has become impractical in the wake of the heightened security measures imposed after the Sep. 11, 2001 attacks. Many airports no longer permit travellers to bring aerosol sprays or non-prescription medication onboard an airplane, The medicines may be checked into the storage luggage, but may not be carried on the plane, rending the medications useless to the traveller while the plane is in the air. A solution is needed that assists travellers with relieving the build-up of air pressure in the ears without requiring substantial jaw movement, or the use of medications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention provides a set of headphones with an adjustable headband and cushioned earpieces. Fans inside the earpieces push or pull air into and out of the ear canal of a user creating a change in in air pressure within the ear canal. This decrease in pressure stabilizes the air pressure across the user's tympanic membrane. The rate at which air is blown into the user's ear can be adjusted via a selection dial. Speakers are also provided so that a user can listen to music when the fans are off, The prior art discloses a number of earplugs that are inserted into the ear and depressed to create a vacuum, but none of these devices discloses a headband, electrically powered fans, or the ability to play sounds.
Most of the prior art devices that address ear pain from rapid pressure changes use an ear canal sealing member and a compressible bladder to change the pressure within the ear canal. The sealing member is inserted into the user's ear canal and the bladder is depressed to force air into the canal, resulting in outward pressure against the eardrum. Compression of the bladder prior to insertion into the ear canal results in the creation of a vacuum upon release of the bladder. A version of this device is disclosed by Wohl, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0071707. The Wohl device discloses an earplug with multiple flanged members to help keep the earplug in place within the ear. An ovular bladder is disposed at one end of the earplug and a tunnel extends between the bladder and the tip of the earplug to permit air to travel from the bladder into the ear canal. A similar device is shown in Fleming, U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,717. This device is an elongated earplug with an internal cavity extending from the body of the plug through the inserted tip. The earplug is placed within the ear during landing of a plane and decreases pressure on the eardrum via slow compression of the cavity. Yet another collapsible bulb device is taught by Van Den Honert, U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,612, which differs from Wohl and Fleming in that it has an accordion or bulb style compressible bladder.
Pressure regulating earplugs with more complex structure involve parts that filter the transfer of air within the earplug to create slow increases and decreases in pressure. One such device is disclosed in Mobley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,745. The Mobley device comprises an elongated earplug having a flanged tip to seal the ear canal while the earplug is in place. A channel runs from the tip of the earplug through the device and out the opposing end. Within the channel a pressure regulator such as a piece of porous metal or ceramic, slows the flow of air into the ear canal. This air regulator helps prevent air from building up and pressing on the eardrum during plane take off and landing.
Alternative pressure regulating devices attempt to control the flow of air through other parts of a user's sinuses. One apparatus uses a handheld air pump and two nasal plugs to insert air into the user's sinus cavity, and resultantly through the Eustachian tubes. Arick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,762 teaches such a device. The handheld air pump may be manually or electrically powered. It process compressed air into the nostrils of a user via conduits running through two nasal plugs. This air is forced through the Eustachian tubes, causing the user's ears to pop.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Each of them requires plugging an orifice via insertion of a sealing member into the orifice. The earpieces of the present invention surround the user's ear rather than requiring insertion into the ear canal. Insertion of items into the ear or nose can be dangerous if not done properly, and creates unsanitary conditions within the orifice by introducing bacteria to sensitive tissues. Additionally, none of these devices is held in place by a headband, to reduce the likelihood that the pressurization device will fall out of the ear or nose at an inopportune time. The present invention provides a headband that holds the earpieces close to a user's head
The devices known in the prior art do not permit selective adjustment of the pressure generated by the device. A pressurization selection dial is provided that permits users to increase or decrease the strength at which the fans blow. This features important because not all users have inner ear structures of the same size and shape and thus require different levels of air pressure to achieve a comfortable equilibrium. The present invention is thus an adjustable headset that facilitates air pressure regulation across the tympanic membrane of a user's ear. It substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing sinus pressure regulating devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.